Third Generation
by Katlyn D
Summary: Beck, Rory Morgan, and Mickie Van are all close friends and not just because their family has been close friends for three generations. Each one of them belong to one of three color familiar families, The Reds, The Greens, and The Blues. But just as everything is beginning to way heavily on Beck, something horrible happens. Something that makes his heart ache with guilt. Rate T


Prologue:

It all happened too fast. All of it just happened too fast. One day she was here laughing and the next she was gone, disappeared into a world we couldn't bring her back from. If I could go back I would. I'd switch places with her in a heartbeat, i'd disappear and let her stay here with everyone else.

Chapter One:

May 2nd, 2014. The morning started out normally, just like anyother day. My parents had vanished to the underground lab where they'd continue the Professor's research. My grandma was reading quietly at the breakfast tabel while my grandfather kept to himself. Wesley, Mickie's mom, was resting on the couch, running her fingers threw Joey's, Mickie's dad, hair as he argues back and forth with Butch and Buttercup, Mickie's grandparents. Rory's parents and grandparents all worked together in the kitchen as they, the Blues, did every morning.

There was three of us. The Payton, my family, were the Reds; The Vans were the Greens; and the Blues were the Morgan family. The strong friendship between out three families had started with just six people: Brick Payton, Blossom Elder, Butch Van, Buttercup Nickson, Boomer Morgan, and Bubbles Hathaway. Payton, Van, and Morgan had started a gang of sorts called the Rowdyruff boys when they were just barely in their pre-teens, while they had done that Elder, Nickson, and Hathaway had formed their group the Powerpuff girls. When they grew older Elder and Payton had married, Nickson and Van had married, and Morgan and Hathaway had married. But before they were all wedded they had bonded together and created a friendship that no one could ever break or understand. When they had all married and raised enough money, they built the MVP institute where I now live. As they years went on, Butch and Buttercup bared the first child to roam the institute, Joseph Casey Van. Nine months later Boomer and Bubbles bared a son, Cody Michael Morgan. A full year after Joseph was born Brick and Blossom bared their first child, my mother, Nina Rose Payton. The three grew up to be the G2s, standing for generation two. As they grew older Nina and Joseph tried dating, possibly bringing the family closer into a blood bond, but it never worked. As they entered their early twenties, Joseph went more and more by Joey and met his future wife Wesley Rae Dakota at a college party abd Cody met Ria Ann Keller at a local coffee shop downtown. But as her best friends found their perfect matches, Nina found herself alone and never having a relationship that worked out. She started slowly pushing herself farther and farther away from her family and close friends. For two years she kept little contact with everyone in her past. She heard through the grapevin about her dear friend Cody's wedding and stayed for a few short hours when Joey's had rolled around. Another year had past and finally, at a bar, she had met Sage Lucas Beck, my father. Not many months after meeting the two were married, and expecting. As the order of out births go, I was first, Mickie was second, and Rory was third. I was born October thirteenth on a friday (spooky huh?) and given the name Brick Payton Beck...I just go Beck. On November thirteenth a seven pound one ounce tough girl was born and given the name Mickenna Casey Van. And the last of our trio is the wailing scardy cat that was born December thirteenth, his name is Rory Boomer Morgan. Now it's nearly sixteen years later and we're all still as close as ever...if not closer.

It was no later then six-thirty in the morning. All the adults had left by four this morning, they all worked for the Mayor and the council. Mickie, Rory, and I were the only ones home and I was the only one awake. Rory was up in his room completely still and asleep in the neatness of his bed...it was creepy but he never moved in his sleep, not even a toss or a turn. However, Mickie was up in her bed compeletly hidden in a mass of cluttered and tangled covers, I'd more then anything that we wouldn't be able to find in the pile of blankets and pillows that covered her. Diesel, Mickies loyal and massive Rottweiler, was up and following close behind me. He was my only companion in the mornings...that is until at least 7:45 in the morning, that's when Rory woke up.

I had found myself in the kitchen looking for something to eat. I didn't cook, I left that to the Morgans, they were the cooks and caretakers of the house. I just munched on the leftovers and snacks Bubbles and Ria made. Luckily I found the sub-sandwich Bubbles had left for me in the fridge. It was supposed to be my lunch, but Mickie would probably end up ording Pizza or Chinese again, so now was the bst time to eat it. I grabbed on of the cold brown sodas from the crisper at the bottom on the fridge and left for my room. Every generation had their own floor. My grandparents and Mickie and Rory's grandparents were on the second floor, the parents were on the third, and us 3Gs are on the fourth. Mickie's room was the last one on the left, mine was the second to last on the left, and Rory's was the last on the right, but our younger siblings had the bedrooms that were in the front of the hallways: My little brothers Denver and Dallas had the first two rooms on the left and right (Denver on the left and Dallas on the right), Mickie's younger brothers Keaton, Andrew, and Nickson had the second and third rooms on the left and right (Keaton second on the left; Andrew second on the right, and four year old Nickson on the right), and Rory's little sister Cassandra was the thrid on the left. They mostly leave us alone, but sometimes they can get real annoying.

"Beck?" A weak little yawn came from behind me.

I turned on my heals and there stood little Nickson. He must have woken up from a bad dream again, he always did. He was clutching his blanky in his fist, but he was so short that it still dragged across the flooring, and his pajams were all crooked as if he had just woken up. He looked just like Mickie in a boyish way that is. He had the same black hair that stuck out in every which way and the same deep forest green eyes that could flip from anger to happy in a split second. He had the same full lips and round nose, they both got from their mother.

"Hey, bud. Why're you up so early?" I bent down to his level and ruffled his messy black hair.

"I had a bad dream." His bottom lip quivered and rubbed his eye with his clutched fist.

"You wanna go sleep with Mickie?" I asked.

He nodded his head and walked into my open arms. I picked him up and walked down the hall. Nickson was normally found curled up in Mickie's bed every morning. His nightmares were somehow comforted by sleeping with one of the scariest people in the house. My theory is that he feels safe sleeping with someone tough enough to protect him. Mickie's door was shut, but luckily not locked so it was easy to get in her room. I pushed the door open and allowed Diesel in. Immediatly he curled up in his doggie bed and laid down. I walked around to the edge of the bed and with my foot kicked at the lump in the middle of the bed. Nickson was already knocked out on my shoulder, so I was trying not to wake him. I kicked harder and harder, but Mickie didn't wake up. So, I used my eyelasers on her hand that stuck out from under the covers.

"Fuck!" An awake Mickie screamed as she hurled herself up.

"Shh!" I snapped.

"What the fuck?" She whispered-yelled back. "You burnt me, Red." She snapped.

"That's because you needed to wake up." I said dually. She raised an eyebrow, and with a quick roll of my eyes and slightly bounce Nickson in my arms. "Kiddo had another bad dream."

Her face went soft and her eyes quickly darted to the kid. It was amazing how concerned and motherly Mickie got when it came to her brothers. When we were twelve and Keaton was six, he ended up twisting his ankle and immediatly Mickie stopped what she was doing and took him home. For two weeks after that she didn't leave the house and waited on him hand and foot. And when Andrew was five, she taught him how to ride a two-wheeled bike. She's always been the one to look after the boys, never even gave anyone else a chance.

"Here," She held out her hands and reached out for Nickson. Carefully, I handed the young boy over to her and watched as she gently placed him in her bed with a loving look. Little Nickson curled up next to her and hide his face in her pillow. "Thank you," she said as she pushed herself up and out of bed. She turned around and made a whisling sound and said, "Diesel, bed."

The dog perked up it's head then pushed himself up and jumped into the bed. He curled himself around little Nickson and rested his head by his chest. His big brown eyes looking up at both me and Mickie then slowly closing and drifting off back to sleep. We stood there for a minute in silence then Mickie turned around and said, "Thank you for bringing him in here."

"It's fine. I was up anyways." I shrugged and looked at the sleeping form. His chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

I could feel here eyes on me, buring little wholes in my face. Her shimmering deep forest eyes boring into mine. I put a hard unreadable face up, but on the inside my heart was pounding at the speed of lightning. I tried my hardest to keep the pink tint of blush from my cheeks, but I could feel them slowly heating up.

"So, uh, your welcome." I strightened up and faced her.

"Beck, I"

"I'll see you later." I quickly interupted and left. I slung her door open and slammed mine behind me. I let my back hit it and slowly I started to slide down in. _How stupid can I be_, I thought. _Why does it always have to be like that between us? Why did I have to be a Payton? Why did she have to be a Van? Why couldn't we have just been other people who didn't share such a horrible curse? _

It was true. I wished everyday that at least one of us could be a normal teen, or at least not bare the damn curse each of us Reds and Greens bare. At one time or another one of the Reds fell for one of the Greens, but each time they tried to make things work out in that way it always ended badly. And it just so happened that the curse of doomed love hadn't stopped with me or Mickie. Well, I wasn't sure with Mickie but it hadn't with me and I was too afraid of lossing her forever to even try to make things work. Why even try anyways? I already knew our fait if we tried. The relationship would end in a horrible situation and then one of us, most likely me, would end up going off the deep end and the other one, most likely Mickie, would have to save the other from a deadly future. My mom had found reassurance in partying and my grandfather found comfort in women. My grandma had ended up running way for two years. I would probably have an alcoholic or drug addicted fait.

I just sat at the bottom of my door and kept my eyes on the red coloring of my walls. I lost myself in my thought, in my wishes, in my dreams and useless hopes of one day being with Mickie.

/

Hours had past and I had shifted my depressed form from the cold hardwood floor to my bed. I just stared for hours at my ceiling and even at my half-nude picture of Jessica Simpson with the General from the Dukes of Hazard. Nothing had seemed to be helping with my looming depression. I tried everything. I tried even thinking of Mila Kunis and that didn't work. Mickie was just unbeatable and the curse was just simply uncurable. With all hope beginning to dissolve from me I turned to my side and glar at the window.

The house was quiet, or everyone was just on the main floor where I normally couldn't hear them unless tapping into my super hearing...which I did not want to do. It was about two in the afternoon, everyone was up. Rory had even come in to give me my lunch, but it's still just sitting on my desk untouched. Denver and Dallas had come in an hour ago and tried getting me out of my room, but gave up about ten minute ago. So now I just relished in the quietness and relaxed against my bed frame.

I could hear footsteps and running feet, but nothing that wasn't normal in out house. Everyone ran around, everyone. Butch and Buttercup chase each other in circles all the time, Bubbles and Boomer run around looking for Rory's little sister half the time. and my grandparents ran around in the downstairs lab when they need a certain chemical or, a lot of times, cover. I just brushed it off and continued doing what I was doing: sitting, staring, and thinking.

"BECK!" A long, panic cry flooded the house.

I shot up. That wasn't a normal scream that came from Nickson. He usually wailed in tears of a young child. This scream was filled fear, panic, and heartbreak. I immediatly shot up and rushed for the dowstairs living room. I even tapped into the powers I had and I never used my powers. In a gush of red light I was there at wailing Nickson's side. On the floor Rory was unconscious and face down with a red mark across his cheek. Cassandra was huddled between Keaton and Denver who looked like they were about to go into battle with some invisible enemy, and Dallas and Andrew were runnign around in red and green blurrs around the house. I didn't see Mickie anywhere. Where was Mickie.

"They got her," Nickson wailed and clung onto me. "They got her, Beck, they got her." I held him close to me and smoothed down his blakc locks. My shirt was damp in second, but I just picked Nickson up and held him close.

"Dallas, Andrew, stop running! You'll break something." I ordered. Immediatly they stopped and all the children huddled around me.

"Beck, they got her. They got-"

"Wow! Okay, one at a time." I shouted. "Who got who?" I asked and looked around and added, "Where's Mickie and what happened to Rory?"

"That's what we're trying to tell you!" Keaton snapped. "A giant monkey and a he-she looking demon came in here, knocked Rory unconscious, and took _Mickie_! They took her and now we have no idea where she's at."

As I heard him say it I had to cling on tighter to Nickson. I was going to A) fall, or B) drop him in shock. They have Mickie? A giant monkey and he-she looking demon? Rory unconscious? All of these things should never be used in the same sentence, I never thought they would. But here they are, in the same sentence, and it wasn't a dream. It was just like four years ago. It was just like when we heard about out parents. It's just like when they disappeared. I still find myself talking about them like they were still here, but they aren't. We don't know where they are and now we don't know where Mickie is.

"Keaton, take your brother." I said, choking back the tears. I handed the four year over to his ten year old brother, then I turned to Cassandra and added, "Cassandra, I need you to go call your Lolly. Okay? Go call Lolly." Lolly was what Rory and Cassandra referred Bubbles as. Bubbles was Lolly and Boomer was Paw-Paw. I watched as the blonde rushed to the phone in the kitchen and then turned to the other kids. "I want all of you to go to the safe room when she gets back. I'll be down there in a minute." I took Denver and Keaton by the arms and added, "You two are in charge until Rory and I get down there. You keep everyone calm and keep them safe. You understand?" They nodded, causing their orange and black locks to bounce.

"Beck! Beck, i've got her on the phone!" Cassandra came running in with the wireless in her hand.

"Okay," I took the phone and added, "now go with Denver and Keaton. Go!" I said and pushed them towards the basement door.

"Hello? Cassandra? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Bubbles voice was heard from the speaker.

I pressed the cold black plastic to my ear and said, "Bubbles? It's Beck."

"Beck?" Her voice was laced with worry. Cassandra must have been crying on the phone. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Bubbles, are you around Butch?" I asked and crawled over to Rory. He was still fast asleep and his cheek was starting to swell.

"Um, I believe he's in the break room, with your grandmother." She said.

"Take the phone to him." I said quickly and added, "Hurry."

I heard the sound of rushing feet and then the opening of a door and the voices of talking people. I heard Bubbles's muttered voice and then a deep voice mummbleding something bad, that was indeed Butch.

"Hello?" He said.

"Butch? It's Beck." I said and started looking around the room. I needed something to wake up Rory.

"What's going on? Is someone in trouble?" His deep rough voice was almoust cracking.

My eyes stopped on a picture sitting on the mantel and with the first tear running down my face I said, "It's Mickie."


End file.
